The Parlor
by let's-be-adorkable
Summary: Next to a brightly colored flower shop was a new tattoo parlor covered in dark paint. Having a new building next door might not be so bad. Especially if the son of the owner is Austin Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm back with another short story. I will be updating 'Troubles Happen to Like Innocence' real soon. This one's only going to have a few chapters so it won't take long.**

**I will continue only if you guys are interested. So please let me know if you are by reviewing. That's why this chapter is pretty short. The next one will be much longer. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might find familiar. I just own the story line. Everything else is purely coincidental.**

* * *

The bell chimed as a petite brunette cautiously walked into a tattoo parlor. The sign read 'CLOSED', but the brunette walked in anyway.

She was wearing a green framed name tag with a pink flower imprinted in the corner. 'Ally Dawson', the name tag said. She was also wearing a light blue short sleeved top that was tucked into a black skater skirt. And a black apron. The letters 'Dawson's Flowers' could be seen on her apron.

She thought walking in would be fine since she wasn't here for tattoos anyway. _No._ She was here for another reason.

Her mother wanted the seventeen year old to say hello to the shop that moved in next door and give them a gift. The gift was a simple flower basket with a card.

The brunette's eyes wandered around. Some posters and pictures with tattoo designs were hung on the wall. There was also a book with all the designs.

"Hello?" she called out. No answer. She couldn't help but sit at the table with the book of designs. After a few minutes of flipping through the illuminated pages, she looked up and squealed of shock.

A blonde haired guy with a few tattoos on his arms was sitting right across her. Correction, _Muscular_ arms. The boy had messy blonde hair. His eyes were dark brown but they were easy to get lost into. She stared at the boy for who know how long until the boy spoke in a low voice, "Are you done?"

She jumped a bit at his voice. He chuckled quietly at this and smirked. "It's 7:34, darling. As much as I love pretty girls like you, the sign says 'CLOSED' which means you shouldn't be here." Ally's big eyes grew even bigger at his comment.

"Oh, ummm.. Yeah. I know. Just, needed, you know.." She cleared her throat and tried again. "I am the daughter of Penny Dawson, the owner of the flower shop next door, and my mom wanted to give you this." She quickly held the gift out at the handsome stranger the gift and looked down at her lap as fast as she could to hide her burning cheeks.

When she noticed the boy hasn't yet taken the gift out of her hands, she looked up slowly. The boy was just staring at her blank faced.

She stammered, "I'm sorry if you're mad about coming in to your shop early in the morning. I figured it would be okay, you know?" To her surprise, the boy started laughing.

Not at her. But she was still embarrassed and didn't quite know what to do. "Adorable." He muttered. If her cheeks were burning before, it was on fire at this point.

He took the basket slowly from her hand with his hand brushing hers ever so slightly. They both wondered if they just imagined the touch.

Deciding to play nice, he tried to save her from the embarrassment even though he was more than delighted at her actions. "I don't own this place, you know." he said. She looked up again.

"Oh, then did you sneak in here, too?" She said with a teasing smile. "No, I'm the son of the shop's owner." he replied with a crooked smile.

She wasn't very surprised. He looked around her age. "How old are you?" she wondered out loud.

His eyebrows rose in amusement. "Playing 21 questions now, are we?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm eighteen" the boy replied to her previous question and asked, "You?"

Ally replied with, "Seventeen."

Hobbies?

_What?_

I thought we were playing 21 questions?

_I just met you. Don't take this the wrong way but you're a stranger._

That's the point of the game...?

_Fine, it's actually songwriting._

I'm into music too. But I can't write songs.

_Favorite ice cream flavor?_

Really? You're far too adorable for your own good. Vanilla, I guess.

_'Nilla is great. Mine's Fruity Mint Swirl!_

You keep getting more and more interesting. And does a pretty thing like you have a name?

_..._

Your name?

_Oh! Ally Dawson._

"Ally." He tested her name out loud. "It suits you. Pretty."

"Oh my gosh," the girl muttered as she tried to hide her face.

"What's your name?" She shyly asked her new attractive acquaintance.

He opened his mouth to answer but the doorbell chimed for the second time that day. It was a man who looked to be in his forties. The man's eyes spotted her and he spoke in a gentle voice, "Hi, sweetie. You must be Ally. Call me Mike. Your mom talked about you yesterday while helping us with the move. Tell her I appreciated her help, will you?" Ally guessed the man was the owner of the 'Moon's Tattoos'. Austin's father.

"Of course."Ally answered. "I should be heading back anyway." With that, the brunette quietly stood up, straightened her skirt, and smiled slightly and waved good bye at the males.

Mike caught him with his hands in his pockets just staring at the door. Mike smiled knowingly but didn't say anything. Instead he said, "The breakfast's almost ready." and went upstairs.

In the corner of his eyes he saw the boy jump a bit and snap out of his thoughts.

Austin sighed. _I didn't get to tell her my name_. He chuckled silently.

The glass door swung open and created a slight breeze in the parlor. He looked up alarmed. A smirk soon replaced the shock look. "Couldn't wait to see me again?" he slyly drawled.

"You wish, Blondie." the brunette said slightly leaning on the doorway. "I just didn't catch your name, that's all." She mumbled.

_"Austin, Austin Moon."_

* * *

**This turned out way worse than I thought it would. I guess writing with a headache wasn't a good idea.**

**Please check out my other story. Also could you guys recommend me some Austin and Ally fanfictions your own stories are fine too. It's not like I'm new to this fandom or anything, I just want a good read. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are awesome. A quick special shoutout to...**

**HotXbun (guest): Thank you! I noticed your reviews on my other story too! **

**Pseudonymous (guest): I tried "I Wanna Taste the Sun" and it was so good. I hope this story doesn't get suspicions for copying though. I realized the tattoo parlor in that story also had the house upstairs and all. I was actually thinking of WOWP sandwich restaurant when I started writing. And thank you for your suggestion on my headache cure...haha You're seriously so sweet.**

**I don't own anything you might find familiar. I just own the storyline**.

* * *

Both businesses were right beside the other so they ran into each other quite often. They both had their house upstairs their business.

Whenever they saw each other they were always cleaning outside the store, running errands to help their parents, organizing and hanging up signs on their doors, and such. So needless to say, even though they saw each other a lot, they never got to share a proper conversation.

Austin would just give her a crooked grin or a smirk. If he didn't have anything in his hands, he would give her a two finger salute or a simple wave of hand.

She would then blush and smile with a tiny giggle. She would also try to give him a two finger salute. But most often, the brunette would forget the flowers in her hands and hit herself on her head.

A simple 'Hey' was spoken, too.

A week had passed after her first encounter with Austin Moon.

To celebrate the successful week of 'Moon's Tattoos', Mike wanted Ally and her parents to join a dinner. And that was the reason why Ally was digging through her closet to find an appropriate outfit for the dinner right now.

She wanted to look good for the dinner.

And of course, a blonde boy who managed to make her heart skip a beat from just thinking about him was going to be there, too.

_Minor details,_ Ally thought. She smiled when her eyes landed on a black dress.

It was pretty tight-fitting, but looked casual enough for a dinner. It completely covered her chest but the back was half-bare and covered half of her thighs.

Overall, it was a modest yet gorgeous look. She put a bit of dark eyeshadow and eyeliner on. Her lips were lightly tinted red.

She had natural curls so she just brushed it and let it fall down. Her mother came into her room and sat down on her bed.

She was wearing an emerald green dress with her hair up. Penny told her daughter, "You look great, Ally. My little girl looks like a lady!" and hugged her.

Ally laughed as she hugged her back. Her dad was back from his business trip so he was able to join the dinner.

The doorbell rang and the two walked over to the door. His dad stood up from the couch and joined the two.

Her parents greeted Mike. "Hi, I'm Lester." She heard her father introduce himself but Ally couldn't care less.

Ally looked behind Mike and found Austin.

He was wearing a white button up with black jeans. Four buttons on the shirt were left unbuttoned.

_And yes,_ she counted.

A black jacket was thrown on, too. There was also a thin black tie loosely hung around his neck.

She stopped staring and snapped out of it to prevent embarrassment like the last time.

She expected him to tease her for staring again, so when she caught his eyes staring at her she was surprised.

His eyes met hers soon after.

He laughed lightly and said, "You look great. I'm just glad you aren't wearing the black apron over your dress." Ally rolled her eyes and lightly shoved his arm. "It's a requirement!" she exclaimed.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Of course, following the rules is important to Ms. Ally." he jokingly teased.

Three adults stood smiling at their children. Penny chuckled when she saw his husband and Mike betting on how long it would take for them to get together.

They settled with 20 bucks.

She lightly cleared her throat to get the teens' attention. The two snapped their heads to look at her.

"Let's go," Penny told them. Austin and Ally followed the adults out the door.

The restaurant they had reservations for was pretty close so they walked. Ally started to follow close to their parents but Austin gently gripped her arm and pulled her back away from them.

They walked far behind their parents.

It was silent for a while.

It wasn't awkward.

Just silent.

After a while Ally asked, "Your mom couldn't make it?"

Austin hesitated a bit and answered quietly, "My mom passed when I was 15"

"Oh..."

Now it was awkward.

_Way to go, Ally. _She thought to herself.

"It's okay," Austin said as if he could read her thoughts. "So, which school do you go to?" he asked mostly to change the topic.

"I'm kind of a nerd. I graduated early and I start Miami University after this break ends." she replied.

"No way! I go to Miami University, too. It's my second year. I'll get to see you everyday, not just because we live and work right next to each other, but because of school too. Must be fate." Austin teased.

"Maybe," she giggled. "What do you major in?"

"Music. You?"

"Ok, now even I'm convinced it must be fate. Mine's music, too."

"I told you. We're practically soul mates" he said smirking.

She blushed. He just chuckled. _So easy,_ he thought.

They reached the restaurant. He held the door for her.

"What a gentleman," Ally said, walking in. "I only hold the doors for pretty ones." Austin shrugged casually.

"Stop" Ally groaned. Austin laughed.

They were seated across from each other.

The dinner went smoothly. Eh, give or take a few footsies between the two teens.

They were now all stuffed. Adults started to talk about whatever the adults talk about. Austin lightly nudged her foot with the top of his sneakers. "Let's get out of here," he said.

They told their parents they were going to take a walk outside. The adults exchanged a few glances and told them they could head home and hang out.

The two gladly nodded and headed out.

They both decided they should head home after a quick walk at the park nearby. Ally was just glad at the fact she chose rather comfortable pair of heels.

She mentally patted herself on the back as they walked around the park.

Their hands frequently brushed each other's. Neither Ally nor Austin knew what to do about the hand.

While Ally made a pros and cons list on making a move first in her head, she felt his warm hand slide into hers. He interlocked her hand and after quickly looking down on their now joined hands, his eyes found hers as if he was asking if it was okay.

Ally just blushed and looked ahead. He could see a small smile making its way on to her face, though. She could feel his hand relax.

He started to lightly swing it back and forth between them to ease the tension. She threw her head back and laughed at his sudden shyness. He just admired her beauty as she did so.

_I'm in some deep shit in one way or another,_ He thought when he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

They started to talk about everything and anything as if they had known each other for a long time.

_"Seriously? What kind of person's favorite food is pickles?" Austin laughed._

_"Well, pancakes aren't the most common answer either." Ally huffed._

Ally tried her best to not shiver or show any signs indicating she was cold. But of course, Austin had to notice. He gently let go of her hands and slipped out of the jacket quickly and placed it on her shoulder before she could protest. He held her hands again and continued walking.

_"Oh my god. He sounds like a fun friend." Ally giggled._

_"Yeah, Dez is one of a kind." _

Austin found himself staring at her again. It's not his fault she always manages to look beautiful. So he allowed himself to do so. She didn't seem to mind anyway.

_"She sounds like a cool friend, really, but she also sounds kinda scary." The blonde boy commented._

_"Yeah, Trish is one of a kind."_

The moonlight shone on him. It made him look more attractive, if that was possible. She was quite surprised at how comfortable they were around each other. She was naturally awkward so this was nice.

_"But I like working at the flower shop, you know?_

_A few years back, My dad got fired from his job so my mom and dad opened the place. My dad didn't work at the shop often, though. He was always on the lookout for a job._

_All I could really do was study hard and make sure my parents never worried about me._

_Now that my dad got hired with a great deal, going on business trips and all, I feel proud of myself whenever I work in the shop."_

Austin found himself really liking her. She was absolutely adorable, kind-hearted, sassy, and made his heart race fast. He truly enjoyed her presence. She was refreshing.

_"After my mom died, I fell into severe depression. The world seemed so unfair._

_That damn driver._

_My dad did his best to make me smile at least once a day. It was hard for him, too. I mean, his wife died. But he always tried so hard to make sure I felt loved._

_I remember one night... Everything just felt so hard. My head was racing with thoughts. That night could've gone either way. And I'm so goddamn thankful every single day at the fact my dad chose that moment to walk into my room._

_Helping him whenever I can... It just seems like the least I could do."_

* * *

**I actually wrote this chapter for those who are going through tough times and all. A reminder to EVERYONE out there. You are special. You are an original. Everything might seem hard now, but I promise you, everything will get better. You are amazing! Don't forget that!**

**Review? :) Also check out my other story! And I'm not quite sure about this story...should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 is up! Do you guys remember when I said this was only going to have a few chapters? Well, I made it a bit longer because I've been getting lots of support from you guys. I'm thinking 2 to 3 more chapters...? But don't worry. I have an amazing story planned out. I'm actually really excited for this one. I honestly love the idea. **

**If you guys are interested in reading my new story, I would post it. I can't really tell you the plot yet. So, if you are interested please let me know :)**

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx : Your reviews make me smile really big. Thank you so much. (for both stories) **

**Ross's Juliet : Thank you so much **

**RASPBERRY LOVER : Ahhhhh! Thank you! XD**

**helloraura123 : I'M. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU.**

**Finding Me Daily : Thank you! **

**HotXbun : I attempted to say Austin tried suicide. Haha.. I guess I'm not a good of an author yet to describe situations well.. To anyone else who were confused, I'm sorry.**

**MusicLover4Life23 : I 'uptaded'. :)**

**I loved everyone's reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

Everything felt so right. And it confused him. A lot.

Ally Dawson somehow managed to make her way into his life. And not letting people in was his specialty. After his mother's death, at least. Sure, he overcame his severe depression and with help from his dad, he was able to get his shit together. But he still didn't talk as much. Nor did he smile as much.

However this girl left him confused. He just told this girl about his hardships and laughed more than he ever did.

She made his hands sweat.

She made him nervous.

She made him ramble.

_She made him feel happy._

They were now sitting in the chairs in front of her family's flower shop and watching the cars pass by. There weren't many cars. The street wasn't too loud either. And after all the talking they had done, they were both sitting silently.

They both could tell that one another were thinking about the conversation they had on their way home. But they both kept quiet.

Ally broke the silence and blurted out, "What was your mom like?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she deeply regretted her stupid question. _Great going, genius. Asking the boy who had been depressed by his mothers death about what she was like. _"I'm sorry. Wait! Oh my god. I'm the worst. I didn't mean.. I was just really curious and..." She started speaking.

The blonde boy just smiled. "It's okay, really." He sighed and continued, "My mom. She was really beautiful. She had blonde hair and was a great cook," he chuckled. "Never got to taste her famous beef steak dish for years now." He paused. "My dad is a horrible cook."

"I'll save you the details on how beautiful and kind-hearted she was since I'm not great at expressing those stuff with words. But I'll say this, it was so damn unfair." His eyes were now glassy. He looked up at the sky which had a few twinkling stars and blinked a few times to hold the tears back. "For both me and her. I didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve it." With that said, it seemed like he couldn't say more.

So Ally decided to cheer him up a bit. "I know this amazing restaurant. They have mean steak dishes." She said.

His mood seemed to instantly brighten up from her previous question. His eyes twinkled. "I can't believe this! Is Ally Dawson asking me out?" He exclaimed. "What? No!" She squealed.

"Ally Dawson just asked me out!" Austin started yelling loudly over and over to the pedestrians and the passing cars.

"Will you stop?" Ally screeched. "Sorry. He's just joking." She repeatedly said to the people. Austin laughed loudly and sat back down after a while.

"I would love that" he spoke smiling. Ally swatted his chest lightly. "You couldn't just say that? I knew some of the people who were passing by, you know." She said as if she were annoyed but her smile gave it away.

They talked until the adults arrived. They went separate ways after.

* * *

"No way. _You_ designed that?" Ally asked as if she couldn't believe it. "Yes. Yes, I did." Austin replied chuckling. "Geez, thanks for believing in my skills, Dawson." Ally's eyes grew large. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just this flower tattoo design looks so realistic and.." she started saying.

Austin just laughed at the brunette. "Shut up, will ya?" he joked. Ally glared at him.

They have gotten real close after late night talks and several hangouts. And yes, they went to the restaurant which sells amazing steak. Now at this point, everyone around them started to wonder why they weren't together yet. They were definitely close. They loved being around each other. They obviously liked one another more than friends.

Austin often wondered this, too. He came up with a conclusion.

He honestly didn't know about her side of the story. Heck, he wasn't even sure if she felt the same way. But this was the reason why for him. And he wan't really proud of it.

He was scared.

He was never scared. He didn't get nervous for anything. He was overall a laid back guy. But _she_ of course had to change that.

Sure, he always felt happy around her. They had lots of fun times. But no matter how casual it was, he was always nervous around her. Scared of him making one wrong move that would keep her away from him. Scared of one wrong touch he couldn't resist that would keep her away from him. But most of all, scared of saying the three words he had been practicing in his head non stop for who knows how long.

_I love you._

He admitted it to himself. It was time that he admits to the girl who turned his world right side up. The girl who made him happy.

* * *

**Phew.. It's actually really late where I live right now. I'm half asleep, I'm not going to lie. But I was so committed to upload the new chapter that I haven't even started on. Kinda idiotic, if you ask me. I'm mentally unstable right now. haha..So please understand my rather short chapter. (I'll update really soon though.)**

**Seeing all of your lovely reviews/follows/favorites would make it all worth my sleepless night. **

**Again, if you are interested in me posting a new story tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you guys I'd update real soon. I felt bad about the short chapter. I love you guys so much! Thanks for all your reviews/favorites/follows!**

**Guest (who said s/he hoped I got some sleep) : Thank you! I got about 2 and a half hours of sleep. I'm sleepy right now also. **

**Therossylover188 : OMG THANK YOU!**

**One-Crzed-Up-Dragon : Thank you! You didn't have to wait that long for the next update, I guess. haha**

**Kathy0518 : Read this chapter ;)**

**Guest (who asked for my new story's plot) : Ummmm... I'm still working on it. I have a bunch of it figured out but I'll announce it in the last chapter if some people seems to be interested. :) Thanks for asking.**

**Thanks to all the others who reviewed. You guys are all awesome! **

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ally asked with her eyebrows arching. Austin jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. "Ally, what are you doing here?"

"My break just started so I came over." Ally replied. "I'm glad you enjoy my visits, Moon." she added sarcastically. "I do," the blonde started. "And this, you see, is…uh…a design I've been working on?" he said as if he was questioning her.

Ally narrowed her eyes and smirked after. She pointed at the yellow notepad Austin was holding and asked, "You were designing my name?" The young tattoo parlor worker leaned against the glass table. "Yes. Just practicing." Austin said with a serious face. Ally grinned really big.

"Just admit it, Austin. You have a crush on me" Ally teased.

"Pfft. You wish."

_He should've just told her._

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Ally spoke. "No way in hell I'm riding that thing."

"Ally, darling, it's not a ride to death. You can do this."

"No"

"Yes"

"Austin, I don't know about you, but I love living."

"I do, too, Ally. But this is totally safe."

"I could die."

"9 year old kids ride this thing."

"A bicycle is nowhere near safe for any age." the girl said. Austin held her by the shoulders and slowly spun her around to make her see the surroundings. "We are in an open field. You are totally safe. And besides, I'm the teacher."

"That's the thing that scares me the most about this, Austin." she stated in a flat voice.

"Get your sassy ass on that seat." Austin instructed smirking. Ally groaned. "If I fall, you're paying the hospital bills." Ally warned. "Deal" Austin promised. Ally eyed the object in front of her and sat on the bicycle.

Austin grinned in triumph. "Great! Now, I'm going to hold onto you, and I want you to place your feet on the pedals." After a few minutes screaming out of fear, she placed her feet on the pedals. "I think my right ear lost its hearing ability." Austin said.

"Just hurry up so we can get this over with!" Ally screamed.

After an hour of practicing, they were both sweating. "Okay, Ally. Maybe riding a bicycle isn't your thing." Austin announced. "I told you so." Ally grumbled. Austin laughed. "But we had fun, right?" Ally glared and answered with a no. Then she broke into a smile. "It was kinda fun." she admitted. They both started laughing and as Austin laughed along, he couldn't help but feel the desperate need to record her laugh.

_He should've just told her._

* * *

"So…The summer's almost over. Are you ready for your first year in college?" Austin asked. Ally sighed. "No, not really." Austin turned his head from the sunset to the girl sitting next to him. Her eyes shone warm from the sun. "What's wrong?" the boy asked worriedly.

"I got the scholarship. But it's only for the first semester. To get the scholarship again, I'd have to do really well." she glanced at him. "My parents... I mean sure, they both have a job now but it's still not enough to pay for my college. It's just like a few years back, there's so much pressure." Austin swung his arm around her shoulders. She leaned onto him. He felt his shirt get damp.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." he sat up straight. She didn't want to show him her tears so she stayed put. Austin made her look up by gently lifting her chin. "I will help you. You're going to get through this. You're now one of my very few best friends. It's my responsibility to make you happy." he stated. "I can introduce you to some of the greatest professors there, awesome seniors I know of who could definitely give you great advice," Austin stopped short. "Only girls. No boy seniors."

That did the trick. Ally started giggling. Soon they turned into a laughing-crying mess.

After a few minutes of laughing, they stood up to head back home. Ally grabbed his hand and pulled him back from walking farther. She turned him around and hugged him. She buried her face into his shoulders and said, "Thank you."

Sure, he hugged her plenty times but this one was by far the best. He didn't know if it was the sunset or the extra warmth her body had, but he was certain he just fell in love with her a whole lot more.

_He should've just told her._

* * *

Austin groaned as he fell back down on his bed after he answered his bedroom door. His dad just simply asked, "Ally?" A look of horror flashed on the younger male's face. "Dad, it's me. We definitely need to get you new contacts." His dad palmed his forehead and spoke slowly, "Son, I can see you well. What I was trying to ask you was if the reason you were mentally unstable today was Ally."

"Oh, well in that case, yes." Austin sighed. Horror became evident in his eyes once more as he asked his dad, "Wha..? How did you know that?"

"Even a blind person would be able to tell, kid." his dad said. "Look, it seems like you really like her. And to me, Ally seems to like you back. A lot. I'm sure you have your own great reasons behind on why you are not asking her out. But sometimes, great things only come after the act of bravery."

Austin remained with his back on the bed.

"I'll give you a day off, son. You'll need it." His dad said on his way out of his son's room. Before he closed the door completely he spoke once again, "For the sake of all, just ask her out."

Once the door was closed, he sat back up straight. Before he could change his mind he put on his shoes and ran downstairs. He swung open the glass door. The bell chimed, and his mind went back to the first time he met her. Behind the counter, his dad was smiling at the boy.

He burst into the colorfully decorated shop next door and found the brunette. " I'm not on my break yet!" Ally laughed. "Hey, Ms. Dawson." Austin ignored her. "Do you think Ally could take a day off?" Penny Dawson smiled knowingly and nodded. And with that he grabbed her hand and nearly dragged the confused girl outside.

"What was that for?" Ally smiled up at him. "Just thought we could both use a day to ourselves." he answered while walking her to his car. "We always spend time together." Ally commented. "Are you trying to tell me you don't like spending time with me, Dawson?"

Ally giggled. "Well, you live and work next door. It's not like I have a choice." Austin bumped his body lightly to the girl's.

He drove to a park they took a walk in a few weeks ago.

He held her hand and led her to the playground. They sat down on the swings. There was no one around. It was pretty early in the morning after all. They sat in silence for a while until Austin spoke up. _This shit had to be said sooner or later_, he somewhat comforted himself. "I have a secret." He started. The girl nodded curiously. Austin took a deep breath.

"I felt like I should share the secret here in this park because this is where we got to know each other well." Austin's hands trembled. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I met this girl. After my mom's accident, I never smiled and laughed as much as I did before. I never really felt happy. Something always felt wrong. So wrong that I forgot what it was like to feel pure happiness. But this girl, she made me feel happy. She made things feel right.

She messed with my head. In a good way.

Every single thing she did somehow seemed to have huge impacts on me. Simple things like laughing and how she bites her lips when she is focused on something made my day brighten. Her simple touch made me go insane. A simple smile made my knees feel weak. A single teardrop made me feel sad. Her hugs made me fall in love with her more and more.

She made me repeat these three words in my head whenever I even thought about her; I love you.

I love you, Ally Dawson."

_He told her. He should've done that way sooner._

* * *

**That was quite a chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I have 1 more chapter planned out for you guys. I'm happy and kind of disappointed at the same time. Also I have a new story that I personally think will turn out great. So if you're interested, tell me! Oh, and to anyone who also reads my other story Troubles Happen to Like Innocence, I'm updating that one really soon too. I'd give it a few days before the update. If you haven't yet checked it out, please do. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews? Tell me what you thought! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have mixed feelings. I am happy and sad at the same time. Last chapter, you know?**

**I still have THTLI... And BIG announcement at the bottom. Make sure you check it out. 60 reviews? Thank you so much. You guys are so amazing.**

**(Everyone was excited to read the next chapter so I'll answer those with this chapter. You guys really made me happy with your reviews.)**

* * *

Austin was sitting on a chair in the parlor organizing few paperwork for the day.

"Guess who got a 4 year guaranteed scholarship?" Ally giggled as she covered her boyfriend's eyes from behind. Austin smiled. "My girlfriend?"

Ally let go. "Yup!" she said with a proud smile on her face. Austin stood up and quickly hugged the brunette. "Ally, that's amazing!"

Ally blushed. They'd been together for three months now but he still managed to make her feel butterflies.

Yes. She said yes.

_"I love you, Ally Dawson."_

_By then, her eyes were glassy. No one has ever said that to her. All her high school years were spent on studying. She never had a boyfriend, never fell in love, and most certainly never had anyone confessing their feelings to her like this._

_This was all new for her. But she knew, she knew, the right answer to his statement._

_"I think…" she fumbled with words. "No. I am in love with you, too, Austin."_

_With that he kissed her._

_She kissed back._

"I told you I'd help you." Austin muttered looking down at her lips. Ally smiled. "Yeah. One senior really helped me though." She spoke as her smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Who was it?" Austin smirked back. Ally gave him a quick kiss and got out of his arms and opened the glass door making the bell chime. Half of her body was out. She looked back into the parlor at the blonde who had his eyebrows raised.

She smiled innocently and said, "Jason." And ran out.

Austin's smirk quickly turned into a scowl. He ran out after her.

Of course he knew she was joking but it'd be a great excuse for him to kiss her again.

* * *

Walking hand in hand around the park, they both thought about the first time this happened. They talked about their favorite food to their _stories_. Ally was happy. Austin wasn't. Well, he was happy but he was way too nervous to feel it.

He secretly touched the bulge in his back jean pocket to remind himself what he was about to do. Ally sat down on one of the swings.

Austin stayed stood in front of her. Ally looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. Little did she know, His heart was ready to rip out of his chest because it was pounding way too hard. He could hear the heartbeat. He swallowed thickly.

"Are you okay?"

He wasn't. But he mentally slapped himself. _Get your shit together! _He squeezed his eyes shut and knelt down in front of her.

Ally's eyes grew big when he pulled the small box out in front of her.

_I hope that's a 'Yay! I'm so surprised!' look._

"Ally," he started. He wrote down the whole speech. He memorized it forwards and backwards. Will you marry me? Me marry you will? He knew it by heart at this point. But his tongue was in a knot. He couldn't speak. So he just asked, "Will you marry me?"

He didn't need the speech. They didn't need words. They never did.

"Yes"

* * *

24 year old Ally Dawson looked at her fiancé expediently waiting for an explanation. "I bought a house for us." he said simply. Ally gasped. "You bought a house?" Austin smiled down at his soon to be wife and put his arm around her. He gently squeezed her shoulder. "Let's go inside"

They were now both graduated with a degree. Austin stopped working at the parlor and now is a highly respected worker at a Starr Records. Ally stopped working at the flower shop. She's now a famous songwriter.

Ally followed behind the blonde. The things he does.

Austin playfully tossed her the key and laughed fondly at her trying to catch it. She glared as she bent down to pick it up. She walked over to the door and turned the key. The door opened with a click.

It wasn't a big mansion. It was a modern sized house. She smiled looking around the house. This was where she'd live for the next several years. She turned to Austin and buried her head into his chest. "I love it." she mumbled.

"It's a little big for two, though. Isn't it?"

"We can change that."

* * *

"Get Alice." Ally grumbled in her sleep.

"You get her."

"I did. Last time."

"What? No you didn't."

"Austin Moon"

"Ally Moon"

"Yeah, the 'Moon' card won't work at a situation like this."

"Fine."

Austin let go of her wife and walked over to the wooden crib next to the bed and held his kid. He rocked the baby in his arms until the baby stopped crying. Alice sure was a lot of work. But he knew it would totally be worth it.

Ally smiled at him putting Alice back onto the crib, half-asleep. Austin climbed back into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"You're next."

* * *

The boy from the tattoo parlor. The girl from the flower shop.

An extraordinary pair, they'd answer if you asked them. But it worked. She made him happy. He made her happy.

Next to a brightly colored flower shop was a new tattoo parlor covered in dark paint. Having a new building next door might not be so bad. Especially if the son of the owner is Austin Moon.

* * *

**The end.**

**Thanks for reading everyone. This was one of my very first works and I'm glad I got amazing readers.**

**Okay, ready for the next story? It's going to be a bit different from this one and THTLI. It's going to have a bit more complicated story line. It's loosely based on the movie Real Steel. Lots of changes from the original plot but the concept is pretty similar.**

**Follow me so you know when I post the first chapter!**

**Also, it'd be really great if you'd review and tell me how it was. It is the first story of mine to be completed after all. So tell me what I should fix or what you liked about my writing. I would really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6 (PLEASE READ)

Dear Readers

I'm so sorry for being away for such a long time. I was really busy.

I have gotten so many PMs about when I would be back, recommendations for the plots, and requests for one-shots and so many more.

I am so sorry for not answering them all. I kept getting reviews and follower emails and I felt very terrible for not updating and answering your messages.

Here's the thing. **I would absolutely love to get back to writing The Parlor (sequel), Troubles Happen to Like Innocence, and Real Love. I really do. But I am sure none of my readers are still with me and willing to continue reading my stories. If you are still with me PLEASE TELL ME ON THE COMMENTS. OR IF YOU ARE A NEW READER AND WILLING TO READ MY STORIES, DO LEAVE A REVIEW. **

I started writing on this site to see what others think of my writing. If no one is willing to read and tell me what they think of my writing, it kinds of blocks the purpose of writing here.

**So. If I get more than 10 reviews on each story saying that you are still willing to read my stories, I'll keep going.**

_**Thank you so much for all that you guys have given me. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**"let's-be-adorkable"**_


End file.
